An Era Apart
by Becky134
Summary: Rated T. Rating probably wont change..Pairings: KagInu MirSan Shes down the rabbit hole of time. again. But this time, we dont know if she's coming back. Will her will to forget about inuyasha really keep her away for good, Or is she just being stubborn?
1. Chapter 1

An Era Apart

Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

"InuYasha, sit!"

"Oof. Ow. Kagome Please, let me--"

"NO! I am so sick of you, and your lame excuses!" cried Kagome.

InuYasha peeled himself up off the hard ground and stood up to face Kagome.

Kagome was surprised at the pained look she was receiving from the Inu Hanyou. It almost made her feel guilty for her choice of words. But only for a second. The trembling priestess stood, rooted to the spot, not knowing where to turn, who to run to, or what to say. All she knew was that the feelings of being let down, that she was experiencing right now, were not fun. Right now, she only had room for one emotion.

InuYasha so the gap in their argument, and decided to take the bait.

"Kagome I--"

"NO! I don't care!" Screamed Kagome.

InuYasha's sensitive ears flattened against his head. He tried desperately to find the right words to say. He searched for any kind of warmth he might find in the depths of Kagome's wounded expression. He looked for the usual cheery, kindness that showed in her beautiful brown hues, but there was nothing. The only smart choice he could make right now was to admit defeat.

But, knowing InuYasha. Do you recall him _ever_ making a smart choice in a situation like this?

No.

'Kagome'

"Don't give me that look, InuYasha. Why don't you run along back to Kikyou." She half laughed. InuYasha knew she would give anything to be out of this situation right now. He knew the laugh that was coming from her was not happiness, but suffering.

InuYasha gulped as he felt the waves of pure hatred hitting him. They radiated off of Kagome so powerfully, that he was convinced that this really wasn't Kagome.

'Kagome, was never capable of hating so intensely. She was always a friend, never a foe. She saw the good in people. She was always there for me, and the others, when we needed her. She was our faithful, and rightful leader; Not me. She never acted this way before. Come to think of it, I don't think I have ever smelt her hate before now.'

Kagome stared at InuYasha dejectedly.

"Finish, what you started." She concluded in a dangerously low voice.

InuYasha was about to argue when Kagome said something, that he never thought he hear leave her lips.

"Goodbye." She said as a single tear fell from her eye. "my InuYasha."

She whispered the last part, knowing he would hear anyway.

Without a last glance at the now very confused hanyou, she jumped over the edge of the old well, and vanished in a flash of awesome light.

InuYasha raced to the edge of the well, and looked down, trying to see past the dirt covered dead bottom. There was nothing there, let alone, Kagome. She was gone.

It hadn't been the regular, "Goodbye, I'll see yah later!" It was a "Goodbye forever" kind of goodbye. InuYasha was still confused. He didn't know what to think anymore.

With one last look into the well, to make sure that it was empty, his ears drooped and he whispered his last words to her.

"Goodbye, my Kagome."

------------------------------------

"Hey…InuYasha? I, uhh. Saw the whole thing."

InuYasha looked up at the fox demon child that had just jumped into his lap.

"Kagome was scary. That wasn't really Kagome was it? She scared me!" cried Shippou.

"Yeah. It was her."

"Will she ever come back?" Shippou asked while settling into a comfortable position on InuYasha's lap. "Will she ever come back to us?"

InuYasha let out a small whimper at the thought. His ears drooped even more so, and his downcast eyes fell to the ground, the amber looking dull and dead.

"No. She isn't coming back." he said flatly.

Shippou turned to face InuYasha with a sad look on his face.

'This is even worse for him then it is for me. Kagome's been with us for two years. Shippou lost his dad, and probably his mom too. Kagome was his mom while she was here. And now, he has no one. But me, really.'

'I want mommy to come back." cried Shippou. He grasped InuYasha's Haori in his small hands and hugged himself tightly to the older and stronger hanyou. InuYasha wrapped an arm around the shaking fox demon and let out a long, long sigh.

"But you still have daddy." InuYasha smiled down at Shippou, who looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shippou was too overwhelmed with joy that he didn't notice Sango and Miroku coming in on Kirara.

InuYasha knew he wasn't really shippou's dad, but to Shippou, this was real. He really had nobody. And InuYasha felt that way too right now. So in a way, having a pretend son, might make him feel a little less lonely.

InuYasha looked up at the sparkling sky.

' I wonder what she's doing right now.'

------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

An Era Apart

Memories

**Yay! Second chapter is up! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and thanks for the reviews! The song later on in the chap I wrote for the story it's called Memories.**

**Disclaimer: Already stated**

Kagome lay quietly on her pink bed.

'Did I do the right thing?'

"Yes. Of course I did. He was a jerk."

'That's nothing new."

"Oh shut up Kagome!"

'No, you.'

"YOU!"

'You do realize, that I _am_ so when you tell me to shut up, you are still telling yourself t shut up. So--'

"Oh. Whatever!"

The memories from earlier that day kept flashing past Kagome's eyes. Her eyes drifted over to a picture of Kagome, InuYasha and the others, that she had taken and hung on her wall.

Everyone in the picture looked so happy. Shippou on my shoulder. Sango and Miroku smiling next to each other. Kilala in her big cat form next to Sango and Me on InuYasha's back.

'And the most hurtful thing is that InuYasha and I are smiling at each other.

Keade took this lovely picture for us.'

Kagome sighed and without wanting to, she went over what had happened again in her mind.

'Kikyou. InuYasha. The promise.'

--FLASHBACK--

"Kikyou! Wait! I know you are still angry. Wait. You aren't angry. You're confused. Just confused Kikyou. Please let me sort things out with you. So we can stop all of this and we can both be happy again!"

"I know what this is about, InuYasha! It's about you and that child priestess that follows you around!" Kikyou spat.

"No! Kikyou. Its about you and me. This has nothing to do with Kagome. We are just friends!"

--out of flashback--

Kagome winced at remembering that part.

'We are just friends…Just…friends.'

--back to flashback--

Kikyou turned on her heal and faced InuYasha with a cold stare. But there was something different about her at that moment. There was, a small light of…hope? In her eyes?

"Just friends you say?" Kikyou lifted a thin eyebrow in interest.

InuYasha could see he had gotten her attention. He regretted putting down Kagome's and his own relationship like that. He knew that they were more then friends. But. How far past the line of friendship were they really?

InuYasha walked over to Kikyou, and she relaxed when she looked deep into his ambers. She hated how he still made her feel, but she could not help the fact that she was melting right there in front of him.

InuYasha was a mere half a foot away from Kikyou, and his voice was low and breathy.

"I know you hate me, and probably always will but…"

InuYasha leaned in, and to his surprise, Kikyou leaned forward too, though trying to resist him. She could not pull her face away from him. She was too far gone.

"But…this…This belongs…to you…Kikyou." InuYasha said between short stutters and breaths of air.

Kikyou and InuYasha leaned in and after a half second, their lips met in a full fledged passionate tongue tangling kiss. Kikyou didn't know what she was doing, and could believe she was doing it. Whatever _it_ was.

InuYasha pulled away from Kikyou after a few seconds, not wanting to take it too far. After all. It was just…a…

"Think of it as a promise. My promise to you, Kikyou, that I _will_ avenge your death. No matter what happens…Kikyou…"

He trailed off, as she smiled at him, turned and left.

InuYasha heard someone behind him and turned to see, out of all people…

"Kagome…" InuYasha gasped.

"InuYasha…" Kagome cried. Trying to contain herself, and keep her tears from falling.

Kagome's face was filled with anguish and hurt. She was pale, and didn't smell like herself. He could sense, smell and feel her power, growing immensely. He could practically see waves of hate and misery washing over her, and rolling at her feet. The shivering girl hugged herself as if trying to keep warm. She looked down at the ground, and suddenly stopped shivering. That's when InuYasha smelt her tears. But they were coming down in large amounts. The saltiness and bitter taste of Kagome's tears was in his nose, and his mouth and he wished to just run over to her and wipe away all her tears forever.

--End of flashback--

Kagome turned over onto her stomach while a fresh round of tears gathered in her eyes.

"Why do I feel like I've been used?" Kagome asked nobody in particular.

'why do I feel so much hate and longing towards him. Why do I still…"

'Love him?'

_Oh the memories keep coming_

_And I can't let you go_

_You've invaded my heart_

_Broke me in two_

_Left me alone_

_Forever confused_

_And yet_

_I don't want to let you go._

Kagome cried as she picked up the framed picture of everyone, and held it close to her heart.

:::Meanwhile:::

InuYasha sat with the tiny kitsune in his lap. He was up in the tree he used to perch himself and Kagome in. He could faintly smell her on the bark, though it was an old scent and not very bold. InuYasha stared up at the night sky.

_All the memories are around me_

_And I wont let you go_

_You left me out of anger_

_Did you really mean to?_

_Broken from you_

_All of heaven couldn't _

_Lay theirs on us_

_We are ripped from each other_

_When we should be joined _

_At the lips._

---------------------

Kagome was in the well house. Staring into the darkness of her usual haven. The place she loved most, where the person she loved most of all was.

-----------------------

InuYasha looked at the sacred tree. The mark where he had been for 50 years was no longer raw but beautifully healed over. 'Just like my heart was up until now…'

_Memories flowing from our hearts_

_It's got us so lightheaded_

_You're beautiful, baby, like the sky_

_But honey, you wont look my way_

_Your tears have stained my heart_

_And your eyes were full of pain_

_And who is to blame?_

--------------------------

Kagome had walked back to her room; a sad song dwelling in her heart.

She didn't really know where she wanted to go. She ended up just wandering the house, and turning around when she hit a locked door.

_Oh memories are showing up_

_I don't want to see them_

_They're between me and the dead ends_

_And around every corner_

_Why can't they let me be?_

_All these heartwarming memories_

_I want to see them_

_But they still make me cry._

-----------------------

InuYasha had wandered from his tree, and set Shippou down to sleep at Kaede's hut. He sat down by the well, his head on the ledge; a sad song dwelling in his heart.

_Each time I look unto this place_

_My breath catches and I sigh_

_It used to be full of your happiness_

_Until you said goodbye_

_Now the memories are coming back_

_And the grass seems to turn brown_

_The flowers wilt_

_The trees howl_

_And the moon is behind the clouds._

_Memories flowing from our hearts_

_It's got us so lightheaded_

_You're beautiful, baby, like the sky_

_But honey, you wont look my way_

_Your tears have stained my heart_

_And your eyes were full of pain_

_And who is to blame?_

------------------------

Kagome was asleep, but her mind was awake. She was still tearing, and pictures of InuYasha and Kagome in their possible future were coming into her dreams.

The kisses. The embraces. The children playing in a field of golden grasses. But none of it even seemed real, like normal dreams. It was like somebody was playing an old film across her eyes.

_Memories flowing from our hearts_

_It's got us so lightheaded_

_He's beautiful, like love itself_

_But his emotions always seem shelved_

_His acts have scarred my heart_

_But his ambers make me warm_

_But I have done nothing_

_So I will not take the blame._

---------------------------------

**Sooooo….what do ya think? I worked on this chapter for 3 straight hours. I hope you like it:::hugs and kisses and please review!:::**


	3. Chapter 3

An Era Apart A tear that travels

**Well. Here it is. I'm sorry it took so long. Been busy...lol. Anyway. I give, a tear that travels. Chapter 3 of this story. Yyyyyayyyyy! Okies, I went ooc on this one. I wanted to make it kind of interesting this time. Review and tell me what you think!  
Xooxoxoxoxoox Becky134**

Kagome was in the well house again. She just couldn't keep away from it, and yet, she wasn't about to jump back through. She wanted to, but she wouldn't.

Kagome was remembering again. Remembering every hug they had shared. Every time he saved her. Every time they would sit along under the stars. Every tree they sat in, watching sunsets and talking to each other. She missed it. She missed him.

Every worried look he shot her. Every tear she cried for him. Every laugh they shared. Every day they spent together.

'Every time he ran back to Kikyou…'

Kagome was yet again, crying. She couldn't help it. A small smile had formed on her lips while remembering him, but had disappeared a soon as she thought about him and Kikyou.

'Kagome and I are just friends!'

Kagome dried her tears as she stood to leave. When she left, she would lock the door, and never go back in.

Little did she know, that a single tear had fallen into the well and when she left, it had hit the bottom and was soaked through the dirt. As Kagome locked the door, a feeble pink and purple light had lit up the floor of the well and then died as quickly as it came.

----------------

Back in InuYasha's time, InuYasha had been sitting in the sacred tree with Shippou cradled in his lap. He had been dosing off, listening to the even breathing of the kitsune when a familiar smell hit him. Kagome.

He jumped down from the tree carefully, and put Shippou down in a pile of leaves. After he was sure Shippou would be comfortable, he bounded the short distance to the well.

But as he neared it, it became clear that Kagome was not there. But her scent kept lingering in the area. There was something different about this scent. It was salty like her tears, but the tears weren't actually coming from Kagome.

When InuYasha reached the well, he look down, and to his surprise, saw a glowing orb. At first he thought about jumping in to see what it was. He didn't think it was a jewel shard, but he wasn't sure what else it could be.

InuYasha climbed down the side of the well, and when he was close to the bottom, he stretched out his arm, and picked up the orb. The light faded at his touch, and left what looked like a tiny little sparkling teardrop on a kind of off woven chain. He looked at it for a moment, and when he didn't look up form it for a matter of minutes, he almost lost his balance, and grabbed onto a root hanging above his head.

"That was close…" He thought.

Falling into the well would mean falling back to Kagome. He would be able to smell her everywhere and he didn't want to have to suffer such pain.

InuYasha looked back to the tear that smelled like Kagome. He brought the tiny glass-like orb to his lips and kissed it gently. He then climbed out of the well, and began searching for something.

After a few minutes, he found it. A tiny little seashell attached to a chain that looked as though it was made of water. The shell had a Dog demon carved onto it, given to him by his beloved mother. There were words underneath it that his mother had carved with an arrow head. It said 'A Promise'.

InuYasha bit himself on the arm until blood started dribbling down his arm. He kept biting until there was a tear coming from his eye. He brought the shell to his face and muttered an incantation his mother had taught him.

--FLASHBACK--

"_Mommy. Why are you crying?"_

_"I am not dear. I am showing you how to do this."_

_"But why? What is it for?"_

_"It's for when you find someone a long time from now, that you really like, or even love. You give it to them when you have placed your tear onto the words, sweetie. It's called a promise."_

--END OF FLASHBACK--

InuYasha watched as his tear spread a glassy layer of water over the words on the shell, and then the words "a promise" glazed over and flashed a blue light. When InuYasha looked at it after recovering from the light, the dog on the shell looked like him, and he was holding his tetsuaiga out. The words, 'A promise' were now engraved onto the tetsuaiga.

InuYasha smiled with satisfaction. He took one more look at it before closing his had around it. He stretched his arm out over the mouth of the well, and dropped the shell.

He looked down to see a tiny pink and purple like encircle it. When the light disappeared, the shell did to.

"Think of it as a promise, Kagome. My promise to you that I will come back to you. And when I do, you ill be mine, forever."

--------------------------

Kagome was sitting on her bed when she suddenly felt like someone had just kissed her. She cried out when she felt like someone was biting her arm, and then felt suddenly calm when she head someone whisper 'promise' in her ear.

It was the oddest thing that had ever happened. She had just been sitting on her bed, when suddenly she felt all these different things. Happy one minute, hurt the next, and calm a second later.

Suddenly she felt the urge to return the well. She didn't want to, but she did. She was scared, but sure.

_Don't know where you are Wish I just could be near you I would sail oceans To get a glimpse of how you feel_

When Kagome walked into the well house, she felt a powerful sensation coursing through her. When she looked down, she saw something. It looked like a necklace but she wasn't sure. She didn't want to climb down the well, for fear of falling through the gateway. So she willed with all her might. To release her miko powers. She knew she had them, but had never used them much. She put her hands out in front of her over the well top, and willed with all her might to bring the necklace, or whatever it was, up to her.

_You're all the things I'm lookin' for Everything and so much more What I think? You are just perfect Could it be? That I am worth it Is this thing an open door? Walk right through to something more You and me My life would change in a second In a second_

When Kagome opened her eyes, she saw that her hands were now closed, and a pinkish red light was seeping through her hands. She opened them, and gasped. It was the seashell InuYasha had showed her a long time ago. But something was different about it.

When she began examining it closer, she noticed the what had been a dog before, was now InuYasha, and his sword was out of the sheath. Imprinted on the sword was the words "A promise".

"A promise…" She said.

_Don't know how you feel You seem to keep it to yourself Would you climb mountains? Just show me this is something real_

Suddenly InuYasha's voice was all around her and she felt so confused. He was saying things that would wiz by her head yet she understood every words. She opened her eyes and saw that a blue light was shining inside the well. When it started growing stronger, and was shining out of the well, she heard his voice again.

"Think of it as a promise, Kagome. My promise to you that I will come back to you. And when I do, you ill be mine, forever."

The light died, and she was left alone with her thoughts and the seashell promise.

_You're all the things I'm lookin' for Everything and so much more What I think? You are just perfect Could it be? That I am worth it Is this thing an open door? Walk right through to something more You and me My life would change in a second In a second_

Kagome cried an cried. She fell to the side of the well and let tears roll down her cheeks.

"InuYasha…" came a tiny whisper, that left he mouth, and was gone.

**There it is. Hope you liked it. The song I used the song 'in a second' bye Aly&aj. Okies, bye! R&R please!**


	4. Authors Note

sorry about the weird way i had to post the 3rd chapter...It wouldn't let me upload in my usual format. Thats the one that WAS working before but isn't now so i'll try to fix it. c yah! 


End file.
